


That one time you almost got split in half (literally) by the Supreme Leader.

by kylosleftfoot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Drabble, F/M, Starkiller Base, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosleftfoot/pseuds/kylosleftfoot
Summary: You’d grown to hate the sun.Then again, the sun wasn’t always the sun, so to speak. Sometimes it could be a person.A person with an extremely dangerous cross-blade lightsaber, to boot.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 5





	That one time you almost got split in half (literally) by the Supreme Leader.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my birthday way back when this year- fun times!
> 
> This was basically just me playing around with the whole 'reader is a Starkiller Base employee, Kylo meets reader, mutual horny that they both don't register at first' trope. LMK if you want a continuation of this.
> 
> Also, is that even how Kylos mind reading works? Who cares, I bend Disney to my will!

You’d grown to hate the sun.

Well, you figured it would be inevitable you’d grow to at least dislike it at some point. After all, you were stationed on the frost-sheeted Starkiller Base. Combined with your already naturally sensitive skin, your tolerance of all things hot  _ (especially direct sunlight) _ was not the best.

Then again, the sun wasn’t always the sun, so to speak. Sometimes it could be a person.

When you’d first been stationed on Starkiller Base, you’d heard fleeting comments from other trainee officers- hushed whispers and the like- about the wrath of kylo ren. His hot-headed blazing ferocity. Of course, you’d denied it all. After all, how wrathful could one man in a tin-can-cloak be?

You kept this opinion to yourself, obviously. It’s preferable to try not letting any superiors know of any  _ less than worshipping _ opinions you had of them.

Until the day you really didn't. 

Until the day Kylo Ren, the protege of Supreme Leader Snoke (after one particularly bad run-in with a ‘scavenger’, or  _ so you’d heard)  _ slammed down the docking bay directly into your monitoring terminal and proceeded to Tear his lightsaber from his wrist, light it up in all its ferocious glory (you could attest to that now) and tear apart your workstation. 

You, obviously, were fucking terrified. This wasn’t in your training! No fucking way! Did you let him spear you with his lightsaber or finish the job yourself?

You figured it was best to reason with the man (man…? You weren’t even sure if he was human at this point) before jumping to conclusions about your potentially very soon untimely demise.  _ Don’t piss him off. You’ve got this! Act cool! _

“Ah- K-Kyl- Commander Sir-” The words had barely left your mouth before he whipped himself around, lightsaber still prepared to kill and cloak swirling around him like a storm. He snapped his visors sight directly onto your face and you gulped.

You both stood there for a second- his chest was heaving from exertion and rage, and your knees were practically jelly at this point. You struggled to finish your sentence after it became obvious he wouldn’t start one of his own.

“Y-you. .. this is my workstation, sir... “ Your knees quivered slightly.

“What of it?” He snapped, his in-mask modulator making him sound even more menacing than you’d ever expected.

You gulped again, hoping the man in front of you didn’t see the scared bob of your throat.

“I…” you looked down at your hands, which were wringing around themselves in tight bands. “Perhaps there are better ways to relieve stress than destruction?” your eyes snapped open and you panicked. Shit-- Shit! Did you just say that? Did you just say those words with your own mouth (and not check yourself) before giving one of the strongest men in the galaxy a great reason to ram you through with his fucking laser sword?!  _ You idiot! _

Then as soon as you flinched from your own words, you also flushed bright red at the implications.  _ Ram you through with his laser sword?! Stress relief? Get a hold of yourself for once.  _ “I- I’m so sorry Sir! I didn’t mean to phrase it like that. I simply meant that y-” You were saved from yourself by a distorted huff of breath coming from the helmeted commander before you. 

“Your advice means nothing. You understand nothing greater than your meagre position in this order. Do not question how  _ I  _ go about my business.”

God- at least you were right about something to do with this man. He was an Absolute  _ knobhead.  _

“You’d think better than to name-call someone that could cut you in half with little to no effort”

You blinked rapidly before your skin smoothly transitioned from flushed red to pale, horrified white.  _ Had you said that all aloud?! Why do you always manage to do this to yourself? Surely  _ this _ was the final nail in your coffin? _

Commander Ren tilted his head to the side as if considering you.

He then chuckled sardonically.

“Not yet.”

And with that, he deactivated his lightsaber and stormed back out of the room the way he came, of course not before you saw a tiny movement in his hand and a pile of chairs stacked in the corner of your terminal flew across the room, smashing into the far-side wall particularly loudly. Damn those force powers of his!

As you recovered from… whatever that was, you went back to staring at your hands. And then a spark of indignation flamed inside of you, and you glared into your palms.

You’d grown to hate the sun. And if Kylo Ren, man-baby of the first order, was the closest imaginable comparison to its ferocity, you had a feeling you wouldn’t come to enjoy his existence, either.


End file.
